Love In The Time Of War
by Professor Flourish and Blotts
Summary: Set in the time of the Second Wizarding War, when betrayal and mortal peril lurk just within reach, "We need some love and mischief in the air during these troubled times".
1. Prelude

_**Prelude**_

No sooner had the little door closed than the excited babble of voices began.

"Is he really Harry's godfather?"

"Merlin's pointy top hat!"

"A real convicted murderer?"

"Now really, Fred." said a thoroughly tried Mrs Weasley. "For the last time, Sirius Black is _not_ really a convicted murderer. He was wrongly sentenced to Azkaban, as Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to explain." Shaking her head at her unruly brood, she Charmed the laundry to do itself while she kept an eye on the cooking pot. Then, as if struck by a sudden thought, turned and glared at her twin sons. "That reminds me, you boys are not ask him questions about Azkaban. The poor man must have had enough for a lifetime without you two reminding him. Horrible place...horrible.." She turned away and stirred the contents of the pot with her wand.

The twins, who had immediately assumed expressions of innocence when Mrs Weasley spoke, turned to each other in undisguised delight. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. Ginny stared straight ahead, mouth slightly open, toast lying forgotten on her plate. As soon as Mrs Weasley left the room, Ron leaned towards his brothers.

"Mum hit the nail on the head, didn't she?", he asked, smirking.

"We hadn't even thought of asking him about Azkaban!", said George, looking up from his plate and opening his eyes wide." Hermione snorted.

"I'll bet you didn't." muttered Ron.

"We didn't." said Fred. "We wanted to ask him how he became an Animagus."

"Especially an Unregistered one.", added George.

"Well, I'm rather curious about that too," admitted Hermione. "It's supposed to be very very difficult, isn't it? I mean, you can only become one after years and years of study; and then you have to Register so that the Ministry knows you're not misusing your abilities. There are only seven Registered Animagi in this century."

"McGonagall's one, isn't she?"

"Yes, a cat." Hermione cut herself a piece of pie. "She became an Animagus when she was seventeen; and that isn't a surprise because she was one of Hogwarts' most brilliant students. But to think that Sirius and that Pettigrew and Harry's father managed it at sixteen!"

Fred picked at the crumbs on his plate. "But what intrigues me is how they got away with being Unregistered.", he said. "That isn't easy, is it?"

"I don't know," Hermione said thoughtfully. "All the books I've consulted only tell you you've got to register; not what'll happen if you don't. Perhaps there was something I'd missed."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it, Hermione. It's the beginning of the holidays." Hermione ignored him and turned to Fred. "I'll ask him; I want to know too."

"How come you didn't ask him the whole year you knew him?" George wanted to know.

"I didn't think of it." Hermione said immediately.

"We spent more time hoping he would not be found.", said Ron, and leaning across the table, tried to pinch Ginny's toast. Ginny closed her mouth, scowled, and yanked her plate from harm's way. Fred nudged George with a wink. "If our ickle Ronniekins was an Animagus, what animal would he be?"

"A pig!" George grinned. Ron's ears went pink. His fingers itched to ram a fork into one of their eyes but he suddenly remembered that they could do magic now. There was no telling what they'd do to him... Probably set spiders on him, knowing Fred. Ron shivered involuntarily.

"Speaking of pigs," Fred was saying. "How come none of you pigs told us about these happenings as soon as they happened?"

"Dumbledore told us not to." said Hermione, unsure where all this was heading.

"But we would have told you," George put in. "We always tell you our news." Fred nodded vigorously.

"You didn't tell us about that cheat Bagman!" said Ron triumphantly. George opened his mouth to retaliate but Fred sat up straighter and put a finger on his lips. "Listen." he said, his voice low. "Doesn't that voice sound familiar?" The others listened. "Isn't that Professor Lu..." Ginny began.

The door opened. "Come in, come in. Sit down, sit down", Mrs Weasley was saying. "Lovely to have you here. I've heard so much about you from the children. They're all in here; they'll be thrilled to see you. The twins and Ginny have just heard the story; Dumbledore had come to explain a little while ago." She entered, her arms full of herbs and rushed towards her steaming pot, followed more leisurely by Professor Lupin and Bill, whose long hair was all over his face.

Lupin smiled at the five excited faces. He looked older and more tired, and his clothes looked shabbier than ever. "Hello, boys; hello Hermione, and Ginny." he said, sitting next to Bill and smiling again as a babel of voices arose.

"Professor!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Are you coming to the Order of the thingy place too?"

"Were you an Animagus too?"

"No, you dolt. He's a Werewolf!" This last was from Fred, as he whacked the back of George's head.

"Fred!" cried Mrs Weasley, horrified. Then turned and smiled at Lupin. "Would you like some breakfast, Professor?", she asked, waving her wand at the cutlery draw. Behind her, a knife chopped up a bundle of herbs and dropped them into the pot.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley, if it isn't too much trouble. And please call me Remus."

"And call me Molly." She smiled a motherly smile at him and turned to her eldest son. "And you, Bill?"

"I'd love some, Mum." He shook back his hair and deftly tied it in a ponytail. In a minute, Mrs Weasley had set bowls of tomato and herb soup in front of Bill and Lupin and was swiftly buttering slices of bread as fast as the knife could cut them. Lupin took a sip and his eyes gleamed appreciation. Soon, noticing that he was almost finishing his soup, Mrs Weasley placed a pumpkin pie before him. He ate hungrily and with good appetite, Mrs Weasley noted with approval. She also noticed that he looked a bit peaky. Well, a few months eating her food should do him some good. Then, seeing Fred open his mouth, shot him a glare. Let the poor man eat and then bombard him with questions.

Lupin ate his fill and then smiled at the five expectant faces watching him. Mrs Weasley turned to him and asked him if he'd like some more.

"No, thank you." he said. "I'm full. But it was lovely, Molly. I've never tasted such good food." Mrs Weasley smiled as she took his plate.

No sooner had he finished eating that that George asked him the first question. "Professor, are you also going to be staying with us at the Headquarters of the..uh..the.."

"The Order of the Phoenix", said Bill, helpfully.

"Why, yes. I will be staying there, most of the time. Not everyday, of course." he answered pleasantly.

"Why not?" asked Ron in astonishment. Both Mrs Weasley and Hermione glared at him, but much to their chagrin, he did not notice.

"I'd prefer to be alone during my monthly transformations," Lupin continued in the same steady tone. Ron flushed.

"Besides there will be work for the Order to do as well."

"We'll have our hands full." nodded Bill, pushing his plate away.

"Work?", asked Fred immediately.

"What sort of work?" asked George, curiously. Mrs Weasley, with a heavy frown on her face, swooped in to pick up Bill's plate, and Hermione, noticing, tried to change the subject. "Where is the Headquarters, Professor?" she asked.

"Have you heard of the Fidelus Charm, Hermione?" Lupin asked her. She nodded slowly as realization dawned.

"The Fidelus Charm is a very powerful spell that is cast to protect an establishment," he began.

"We know that spell!" Ron interrupted excitedly. "That was the one cast on the Potters' house, with all of those SecretKeepers and things!"

"Exactly.", Lupin said, "Only this is going to be for a larger establishment, and hiding a larger number of people."

"Who is the SecretKeeper?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore, of course." Lupin said. "The Fidelus Charm was his idea, and it was he who founded the Order during the last war."

"I don't understand," said Ginny suddenly. "Where is this place?"

"Only the SecretKeeper can disclose the location of the establishment," Lupin explained patiently. "So though I know where it is and have been there several times, I cannot tell you its location."

Fred, who had been unusually silent all this while, spoke up. "Does the work involve You-Know-Who?", he asked Lupin.

"Fred Gideon Weasley!" Mrs Weasley's eyes were smouldering, and her face had turned red with anger. She sat down next to Ginny and her flaming eyes bore into her son's. "Enough questions about the work of the members of the Order. You all are too young."

She turned to Lupin, ignoring her son's expression of outrage. "Who else is part of the new Order, Remus?" she asked, trying to be calm.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall; all the Hogwarts' staff, really." Lupin said.

"Even Snape?", Ron asked incredulously.

"Certainly," said Lupin. "Severus is very knowledgeable about the Dark Arts."

"Who else?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt: top Auror, but you may not know him; then Alastor Moody of course."

"Professor Moody?" chorused the twins. Lupin smiled.

"Speaking of Aurors, guess who we just met, Mum." Bill said, winking at Lupin mischievously.

"Who, dear?"

"Nymphadora Tonks." Bill said. "Remember her?"

"Nympha... Oh yes, Charlie's best friend at school." Mrs Weasley sat up straight. "Yes, yes. I do remember her. The little thing with the shocking pink hair. I saw her a couple of times at King's Cross and I remember being positively frightened the first time I saw that hair of hers." She smiled in reminiscence. "But she was a nice girl; helped find Charlie's trunk when some of his friends threw it in the lake."

"And was so clumsy, she fell in herself." Bill chuckled at the recollection. Then he continued soberly. "She's an Auror now and she's part of the Order. Sturgis Podmore's in the Order as well, you remember him? So is old Mundungus Fletcher. Then, you, Dad, me, Charlie.."

"Charlie?" Ginny asked, eagerly. "Is he coming back?"

Bill shook his head, regretfully. "He'll work for us from Romania. Who else, Remus?"

"Emmeline Vance," Lupin said, "Sirius, me, Hestia Jones, and Daedalus Diggle."

"Well," said Mrs Weasley. "That's a lot of people. Do you think we'll all fit in that house?"

Bill and Lupin exchanged a glance. "It's a big place." said Bill slowly. "After all not everyone's going to be residing there permanently." added Lupin cheerfully.

Mrs Weasley rose and opened the window for the ancient Errol to fly in. Instead he flopped down in the middle of the yard, amidst several clucking chickens, who all instantly vied with each other to peck out the newcomer's tail feathers. Mrs Weasley's eyes widened.

"Who left the door of the henhouse open?" she exclaimed. She shot them all a glare and rushed out, while Ron sank in his chair. In a minute, she returned, red-faced and angry. She slammed the door behind her, and fixed all her children with a beady eye. Ron was just wondering whether he should own up when Lupin smiled and rose.

"I must be heading back to the Headquarters now," he said regretfully. He turned to Mrs Weasley, who at once smiled warmly and took his hand.

"Thank you for the lovely meal, Molly." he said. "When will all of you be moving in?"

"Tomorrow morning; Albus will be escorting us.", answered Mrs Weasley. The others got up and followed Lupin out into the sunny yard. He shook hands with everyone before turning on the spot and Disapparating with a pop.

Mrs Weasley turned and immediately shooed them into the house. Ron, who had been dreading a lecture on the henhouse, was most thankful when Mrs Weasley asked them to spend the day packing their clothes and whatever else they wanted into their Hogwarts trunks.

"Bill, dear." she said, "If you've packed, will you send an owl to your father informing him that we are leaving tomorrow morning?"

"I'll go and tell him that, Mum. I've some work to do outside anyway." Bill flicked his wand and caught the cloak that came flying to him.

"Work for the Order, dear?", asked Mrs Weasley as Bill shrugged into his cloak and undid his shoulder-length hair.

"No, Mum. I need to go to Gringotts. Gornuk's found some diamonds he suspects is cursed." Bill kissed his mother on the cheek, ruffled Ginny's hair and strode out of the little house.

"Do be careful, dear." Mrs Weasley called after him. She returned to the kitchen where Fred and George, for reasons unknown to anyone but themselves, were nudging each other and winking.

Ron flopped on his bed with a groan and reached for an old edition of Miggle The Mad Muggle. Hermione perched herself on the window ledge and drew her knees up to her chest. For a moment or two the room was silent, except for a few halfhearted chuckles from Ron's direction.

"Ron," Hermione said thoughtfully, after it became evident that Ron had nothing better to do than chuckle maniacally. "Why do you think Dumbledore asked us not to tell Harry what's been happening?"

Ron looked up. "I reckon he thinks those Muggles Harry lives with might read our letters."

Hermione ran her hands through her hair, contemplatively. "I don't know, that doesn't sound quite alright, does it? If Dumbledore really was worried about our _letters_ being read, he'd have told us so. There must be some other reason, something he hasn't told us."

"When has he ever told us anything?" argued Ron, now sitting up and glaring at Hermione. "All we know is that we're going to be staying at the Headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix. He hasn't told us why."

Fred and George Apparated into the room just as Hermione was shaking her head disbelievingly at Ron.

"I'd have thought that was quite obvious, Ron. He wants us all to be together and safe. Now that Pettigrew's returned to You-Know-Who, he'd have told him where Harry Potter comes to visit every summer and it isn't safe for us to stay here anymore."

"Don't you two know how to knock?", asked Ron to the twins, scowling. Fred laughed as he sat on Ron's bed with a thump.

"We thought we'd like to grace your conversation with our presence." he said, grandly and dodged the pillow Ron threw at him.

"By the way," said George, who was leaning against the wall, pointing his wand upwards. "We've got you a present." With a flick of his wand he Summoned a wrapped, lumpy package and threw it to Ron.

"What is it?" asked Ron suspiciously, catching it and feeling it all over.

"New dress robes".

"If they're like those old ones I had, I'll strangle the two of you."

"They aren't," assured George, gravely. "Open the package, it doesn't contain spiders, you know."

"Though that isn't a bad idea either.", Fred looked thoughtful. "We should have thought of that. We'll save it for next time." He winked at George.

Ron apprehensively opened the package and stared at the simple bottle green robes and gasped. "Merlin, it's normal dress robes; just like Harry's."

"Well, let us assume you've flung your arms around us and hugged us and kissed us, and get on with the interesting topic of Ron's being an ignoramus." Fred said, matter-of-factly as Ginny opened the door and came in.

"Don't go down to the kitchen for a while.", she said, seating herself next to Fred. "Muriel's head is in the fireplace."

"Who?" asked Hermione puzzled, as George, Fred and Ron grimaced.

"Muriel Prewett, Mum's Great-Aunt." Ron said, folding up his new dress robes clumsily.

"A pain in the neck." added George.

"She used to come around for Christmas dinner every year," said Fred. "But not ever since.."

"..We set Dungbombs under her chair." finished George. Hermione stared.

"You didn't!" she said shocked.

"They did." Ron confirmed as Ginny nodded, laughing. "I've never seen Great-Aunt Muriel at a loss for words before."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" said Fred, "She's never visited after that."

"Exactly," mused George. "I wonder what she's come for."

"Mum was crying, so I think she must have mentioned Percy." said Ginny.

"Nice, tactful thing to do." muttered George sarcastically.

"I wish Bill were here." sighed Ginny. "He'd know how to comfort Mum."

Fred and George exchanged a glance. "Bill's not going to come home till tea." said Fred, thickly, as if he were suppressing laughter.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. "He'll come sometime now. It's his half day off."

"He doesn't go to Gringotts only to work." Fred shook his head. "He goes there to meet somebody."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron again.

"Ickle Ronnie," said George. "I sometimes forget how thick you can get."

"Shut up." Ron threw another pillow at George who lazily caught it and threw it back.

"About time, isn't it?" said Ginny, thoughtfully. "Bill's nearly twenty six, and Mum's been pestering him to get married for a long time now."

"Mum's been pestering him to cut his hair for even longer, and that hasn't happened yet." argued Fred.

Hermione frowned. "How do the two of you know? Even I know Bill long enough to tell that he wouldn't confide in you two."

"He didn't." said Fred.

"We found out." said George, sliding to the floor and stretching his legs.

"How?" asked Ginny, curiously.

"A pile of letters had arrived for him last Monday from Egypt," began Fred

"And all the owls were driving Mum to distraction. You see, it was the day after that prat-head Percy left.." George pointed his wand at his shoes, making them change colour.

"So we offered to do Mum a favour and drop them off to him at Gringotts." said Fred.

"The extent of peace in the house was unbelievable, I expect." said Ginny to Hermione.

"Upon our arrival at Gringotts, we found that Bill was not in any of his usual haunts.."

"You know, at his desk or with the jewel- goblin, what's his name?"

"Gornuk. So we politely asked another goblin if we could meet Mr William Weasley and we were led to..."

"A very feminine looking desk in an isolated room-"

"Way down into a dungeon-like corridor-"

"Where Bill was sitting opposite a very beautiful-"

"Very bewitching witch and they were giggling." finished George.

"What?" said Ron, who had been listening to all this with a bemused expression on his face. "Bill's meeting a girl?"

"No, he was snogging a flesh-eating cabbage, you git." said Fred, exasperated. "Yes, a girl. Weren't you listening?" He Levitated a pillow and let it crashing down on Ron's head.

"How did he react when he saw you two?" asked Ginny, interested.

"He leapt on his feet, rushed out and shut the door on her." said George, sorrowfully.

"He asked us whether everything was fine at home and then what we had come for" said Fred.

"Then we gave him the letters and wished him good luck with her."

"What did he say to that?" asked Ron, seeming impressed at the latest antics of his oldest brother.

"He said he was just giving her English lessons and that he hardly knew her."

"Then seeing that we didn't believe him, he took us in and introduced us to her."

"His biggest mistake." said Ginny to Hermione, winking.

"Hey," said Fred in mock indignation. "Listen up. The best part's still to come."

"Guess who she was?" said George.

"Well, we can't." said Ginny. "So hurry up and tell us or we'll know it's just a story."

"Alright, alright keep your hair on, little sister. It's ol' Fleur Delacour, the Triwizard Champion of Beauxbatons." A shocked silence followed his words. Ron looked as if he were mourning a lost chance. Hermione and Ginny's expressions were of mixed revulsion and disbelief.

"Not her." said Ginny. "He can't!"

"Why not?" asked Ron, who looked slightly pink.

"Because she's horrible." exclaimed Hermione, dangling her legs from under the window seat. "Stuck-up, selfish and proud."

"And she hates England and Hogwarts; I heard her griping at the Yule Ball." added Ginny.

"Well, she could have changed by now." said George sensibly.

"With the influence of our good old brother." said Fred, cheerfully. But Hermione and Ginny refused to be swerved from their opinion and Ron gazed dreamily into the distance.

A moment later, George rose and sniffed the air. "Mmm. Mum's baking for tea." He looked at the others as Fred got up too. "You lot better come down too. That is if Ronnie's finished dreaming and starts packing. Otherwise, there'll be hell to pay." Ron leapt up and began stuffing clothes and books into his open trunk, hastily.

"Cheer up, ladies." said Fred kindly. "Bill knows what he's doing. Besides, we need some love and mischief in the air during these troubled times."

"Speaking of mischief," said George, with a wink. "Try not to exchange places with Bill at tea. We may have a surprise for him."

"That is if he turns up." said Ginny darkly.

"Oh he will." said Fred easily. "He always does. No one misses Mum's cooking for all the beautiful French girls in the world!" With that the twins turned and Apparated downstairs. Ginny and Hermione slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs, forgetting all about Ron, who was doing his packing as fast as he could in case Mrs Weasley decided to come up and check.

"We can't even talk about it now." whispered Ginny as they passed Percy's empty room. "I'm sure he hasn't told Mum."

"Well, we're not entirely sure now, are we?" Hermione whispered back with an alarming change of side. "He could be just teaching her, as he said." Ginny opened her mouth to retort but stopped as Bill opened the front door and entered, smiling.

"Hey, Gin. Hello, Hermione," he said pulling off a voluminous cloak and placing it on a chair. "Hello Bill." they chorused soberly and seated themselves side by side.

"Look at his face," Ginny whispered. "It's positively radiant." Hermione shot a glance at Bill. He was smiling to himself as he paused to tie up his hair before going upstairs. Fred appeared, clutching armfuls of cutlery followed by George who was levitating four bowls of soup.

"May we present," said Fred lavishly. "Your head waiters for today: Gred and Forge Weasley!" He set the spoons on the table and flicked his wand to make them dance a jig. "Here come your soups." George waved his wand and sent the bowls towards each person, each spilling a good bit of soup on the tablecloth. "Where's Ronnie?"

"Upstairs." said Ginny. "Where's Mum?"

"Upstairs." Fred grinned as he watched Hermione and Ginny try to catch their dancing spoons unawares. But the spoons, now enthusiastically pirouetting, skillfully dodged the girls' fingers.

"Fred!" growled Ginny. "Make them stop!"

"Just some entertainment before tea, is all." said Fred waving his wand. "Aha!" he cried and bowed as Bill re-entered and took a seat. "Here comes the busy Bill Weasley! How was your day...er..talking about diamonds to..ah..Gornuk?"

"A very beautiful Gornuk." snorted George. Bill flashed a warning glance at them ("See, what did I tell you!" whispered Ginny to Hermione) just as Mrs Weasley came in, her eyes red.

Wiping her eyes, she bent over a row of brass cauldrons in the tiny kitchen. Bill looked questioningly at the twins who shook their heads and mouthed "Muriel." Bill jumped to his feet and strode around the table to Mrs Weasley.

The next moment, he was soothing his mother as she sobbed her heart out on his shoulder. He led her to chair without uttering a word. George, somber for once, placed a bowl of soup in front of her and Fred handed her a spoon. After around ten minutes of a very depressed silence, Ron entered the room and sat down next to Bill. He reached for a bowl of soup, but it danced out of his hands. He stared at it in surprise and made another grab at it, but missed it completely. He looked up and caught Fred and George wrangling with silent laughter. He scowled and grabbed his soup before they could lift their wands, his ears growing steadily pinker.

Bill glared at his brothers, and resumed eating. Ron glanced at his mother, flushed and began to gulp his soup sloppily, splattering it all over the front of his robes. Fred snickered and hastily turned it into a cross between a cough and a sneeze. George stuffed his handkerchief in his mouth as an unsuccessful attempt to stifle his laughter, and glancing at his mother's woebegone face and red eyes, extracted his handkerchief and laid it on the table, ducking his head sheepishly. Ginny's eyes flickered between Mrs Weasley's face and Bill's anxiously, until Bill, catching her eye, smiled reassuringly; following which she resumed eating. Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat, beside Ginny's. The rest of the meal passed in silence.

Afterwards, George and Hermione offered to clean up while Ginny dragged Fred into the garden, demanding more information on Bill's 'New Interest', as she called it. Bill insisted that his mother rest for a few hours and took himself to the front room.

Just as Hermione was putting away the last of the spoons, Ginny crept in through the back door and beckoned Hermione to the front room.

"See!", she hissed, as they peeped around the door at Bill. "Look at how soppy he looks. It isn't a bit like him!"

Bill was seated on the low sofa, one leg swung over the other, twisting his wand around his fingers. He stared into the fire, a smile curving his lips.

"I don't think he looks soppy," Hermione said. "he looks like he's in love."

"Love!", Ginny scoffed. "I wonder if he's seen the real her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a Veela; and you've seen how Veelas look when they get angry..." Ginny looked so hopeful that Hermione didn't have the heart to contradict her.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Hermione sat in the front room, by the fire, reading a book about Animagi, while Ginny sat at her feet, nibbling on a carrot and staring morosely at the fire. Bill and Ron played Wizard Chess, with Fred and George sitting beside them, supporting Bill and teasing Ron. Mrs Weasley sat on her rocking chair, knitting fireproof socks for Charlie and staring every so often at Mr Weasley's hand on the clock. At ten past eight, Mr Weasley's hand, which was in 'traveling', swung to 'home', and Mrs Weasley rushed to the door to let him in.

As everyone was filing into the tiny kitchen, for supper, Ginny caught Hermione's arm and pulled her back.

"Does Harry still fancy Cho Chang?" she asked in a whisper.

"I think he does." Hermione said. "Is that what you've been so miserable about?"

"Mm-hm"

"I thought maybe about Bill and Fleur."

"Well," Ginny said. "I've been thinking about that. Maybe it's just temporary, you know. Maybe he'll meet someone nicer in the Order, someone more like him, and -you know- marry her. So I'm not going to worry my head about that. But tell me this," She grasped Hermione's hand tighter. _"What do I do about Harry?"_

"Just do what you've been doing. Spend time with other boys. Loosen up a bit, you know. Who's that Ravenclaw you met at the Yule Ball?"

"Michael Corner."

"Continue dating him. Merlin knows there are enough blokes after you."

"Everyone except the one I want." Ginny grimaced. "Either Harry must be the most thick-headed boy in school or I'm a Flobberworm."

"Well, Ron's not exactly intuitive in that aspect either."

Ginny nodded. "He's a prat," she said decidedly. Hermione laughed.


	2. Chapter 1: Wishes

**Wotcher folks! This chapter's going to be mainly Tonks and Remus but some Bill and Fleur is coming up. Maybe in the next chapter…**

Sirius threw another log into the fireplace and returned to his comfortable arm-chair. He closed his eyes and leaned back. There were only few pleasures in life as it is, and here he was, being denied the simplest of them. He was sick of being confined in his own house, the house he had loathed and ran away from, the house he had disowned long before it had disowned him. He longed to turn into a dog and sneak out while the others were asleep, or better still when they were awake and occupied; and savor his freedom. Most of all, he wanted to see Harry.

Yes, he had to admit that the past two weeks had been much better than the few long days before that, where it had been only him and Kreacher. Remus had moved in permanently, and so had the Weasleys, atleast through the remainder of the holidays. Sirius had at once recognised the same spirit that possessed him in Fred and George, and to some extent, in Ginny. Kingsley, Alastor, Emmeline and Daedalus were frequent visitors, and so was Mundungus, though Sirius suspected that he had already begun to use No. 12 as a hideout for stolen goods. Little Dora was there too. Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora, who now insisted that she be called Tonks, though insisted was an outrageously mild word for it. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all. Buckbeak and he were no longer on the run. He had delicious food to eat everyday, thanks to Molly Weasley. He had lots of company, he had Moony; and in few days, he would have Harry too.

"Sirius," Tonks put her head in at the door. "Molly's calling. It's time to eat."

"Is Moony back yet?"

She shook her head, and Sirius felt a kind of fear that he had not felt in a long while. Day before yesterday's full moon had been harsh on him. And here he was refusing to take Snivelly's Wolfsbane. If Sirius could thank Professor Snivellus-Snotty-Snape for one thing, it would be the Wolfsbane he brought along monthly. Sirius rose and shut the door of the library behind him. He tried to rid his mind of its dark thoughts as he fell into step with Tonks, and they walked down the stairs together.

"So, where has Remus gone?" she asked conversationally. He looked at her, wondering how much she knew, though, being an Auror and part of the Order, she could have already found out.

"He's out looking for employment." He said, carefully. Tonks nodded, not looking too convinced. "Oh." she said. "I thought he's out guarding Harry."

"No. Its Mundungus' turn today", he said darkly. Another sensitive topic. Luckily, Tonks seemed to sense it and swiftly changed the topic.

"What's Harry like, Sirius?" she asked. "Is he like the tales of James you and Remus were telling us last night?"

Sirius laughed. "No, not at all. From what I've seen and what Remus tells me, he is a lot more quiet and more humble than James was at his age. But yes, he does look like James."

"His eyes are Lily's though," said a tired voice behind them. Sirius turned and pounced on the somewhat shabbily dressed man who had just entered by the front door.

"MOONY!", he yelled and then stopped, eyeing him anxiously. "You look-"

"I'm fine, Padfoot", Remus said in an undertone and smiled pleasantly at Tonks.

"Hello, Nymphadora." he said, following them into a larger warmer room, where Molly Weasley presided.

"Wotcher Remus." she said feeling suddenly loathe to correct him, and was pounced on by Mad-Eye, who steered her straight to where Kingsley was seated by the fire.

"Ah, Sirius." Molly called, spotting him. "Is Remus back yet?" Sirius hauled Remus into her range of vision. "Here he is Molly, tired and hungry." Ignoring Remus' protests, Sirius pushed him towards Molly who grabbed him, and forced him in a chair next to Hermione. Remus submitted and began to stir his soup, as Sirius, sat down next to him and whispered, "Where have you been?"

"To see Dumbledore."

"What for?"

"He won't allow me to guard Harry."

"What?", exclaimed Sirius in whispered tones of outrage.

"Well, I'm sure he must have good reason to say so," said Remus reasonably.

Sirius' expression grew darker and he slouched in his chair.

"I bet he hasn't."

"Padfoot!"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. Then he remembered a more pressing issue.

"How was the full moon this time?" he asked, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Could have been worse." Remus's voice was practically nonexistent. Sirius glanced at him suspiciously. Who in the group did not know that Remus was a werewolf? All the Weasleys knew and so did Mad-Eye and Kingsley; and Emmeline, and ol' Dung; and Snivellus of course. Who didn't? Then Sirius caught sight of Nymphadora disentangling herself from a huge cape like thing that fell on her from the glass chandelier above. Oh yes. She didn't know. But why should that worry Moony so much. Unless of course...

He glanced at Moony, who was watching rather anxiously as Mad-Eye strode up to her and plucked the cape off her. She thanked him, and in her hurry to grab a chair, almost knocked Molly over. She gasped, apologized and sat down. Sirius fought to make his face serious. But a smile escaped him anyway. Tonks saw him and smiled companionably, before catching Remus's eye. Then she looked down at her plate, hastily. Sirius looked again at his best friend. Moony was looking resolutely down at his soup, his face slightly pink. As Sirius dragged his chair closer to Remus's, to allow Kingsley to sit beside him in comfort, he smiled broadly. Yes, the Marauder in him was awakening. It was only moments ago that he had wished for something to distract himself from scary thoughts about Harry. Now, he thought as he reached for a plate of cheese and tomato sandwiches that Molly was passing around, he realized that he had found it.

He watched as Moony regained his composure and began to eat in his usual unhurried, easy manner, occasionally pausing to answer one of Hermione's unceasing questions on elf rights. He saw Tonks wielding a knife and trying to cut up her toast while also listening to Mad-Eye.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and watched the table fill up. Bill Weasley flashed everyone a grin as he entered and sat beside Ginny, followed by Arthur, who kissed Molly before sitting down next to her. Hestia flew in, her emerald cloak shimmering, and sat down next to Kingsley. The Weasley twins occupied chairs near the foot of the table where- Sirius chuckled inwardly- their mother could not hear them. Ron sat beside Hermione, eating and eating, oblivious to the world. A loud thumping from somewhere above started him out of his observations.

"Oh Merlin!", he all but yelled, jumping up. "Time to catch rats!" He tore out of the room, leaving behind him, two rows of utterly bewildered faces. He paused outside the door, as a thought struck him. He rushed back in.

"I'll be back before you know it. Save some of that excellent treacle tart for me, will you Moony?". He ran out again.

"Rats?", Molly asked, looking at Remus for an explanation, as the nicest people were liable to do, following any of the more eccentric of Sirius's antics or words.

"It's Buckbeak's dinnertime." replied Remus calmly, then noticing the puzzled faces of Emmeline and Daedalus, added, "Buckbeak the Hippogriff. The one Sirius escaped from Hogwarts on."

"Where does he get rats from?", Nymphadora -no, Tonks, Remus reminded himself- wanted to know.

"They're all over the place." George leaned forward, a wide grin almost splitting his face into two.

"Yeah." added Fred, sporting an identical grin. "Enough for soup tomorrow. Mum, might we suggest-" He fell quiet at a quelling glance from his mother. Remus smiled and caught Tonks's eye. She immediately dropped her fork on the ground with a clatter, and dived down to retrieve it.

* * *

Tonks sat at the dressing table in her mother's old room and stared at the mirror in front of her. She saw a witch of average height, with a pale, heart-shaped face and big brown eyes. Satisfying, okay looking, even normal. Then she noted her spiky pink hair, and Weird Sisters t shirt. Now normal was crossed out, definitely. Satisfying to her, and okay looking in her opinion. But what would he think? Did he think of her as a little kid? A silly little witch who was only play acting at being an Auror? But since when had she worried about what people thought? She didn't know. But she knew this: that she did definitely worry about what Remus thought of her. She screwed up her forehead and her hair turned long and straight and red. It was braided down her back and her eyes were a deep blue. Would he like her like this? Or was she overdoing it? Anyway, the hair and eyes looked terrible with her outfit. Oh for Merlin's sake! She was behaving just like Mum! She shrugged and screwed up her forehead again. When she opened her eyes her hair was blond and shoulder length. She tugged at the ends, wondering if curls would be too much when the door burst open, and Sirius bounced into the room. She turned, in her alarm, knocking at least half the little things on the dressing table to the floor.

She looked at Sirius panic-stricken, her hair turning grey and curly. Could he have guessed what she was up to?

Sirius took one look at her and shook his head decidedly. "No." he said, with no sign of playfulness on his face. "Blond was better."

This was so unexpected that Tonks found her voice at last.

"Sirius!", she cried in outrage.

"Wha-at?", he asked, aggrieved. "It's true you know. Grey doesn't suit you in the least!" He made a helpless gesture with his hands and flopped down on the bed.

"How did you get into my bedroom?"

"Excuse me!" Sirius sat up straight and addressed her in a ridiculously dignified manner. "Much as I'd like to deny it, this sorry looking garbage dump is my house after all."

"But..but" said poor Tonks, "I thought I had locked the door."

"Ah," said Sirius sympathetically. "So you had, my dear. But," he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "One of the protective enchantments my dear father cast on this place allows the master of the house to have access to any bedroom he chooses. Or bathroom for that matter", he added thoughtfully.

Then he glanced at her face. "I'm only joking." he said hastily. "I just made it up. There's no spell like that. Your door was open and I decided to pop in because I- ah that reminds me dearest Tonksie, that I have to ask you, why we are making ourselves so attractive at one o' clock in the morning?"

"I'm practicing my Metamorphosing, Sirius.", she answered mechanically, turning to the mirror and making her hair chocolate brown and elaborately braided.

"Oh well," Sirius sighed and moved towards the door. Tonks heaved an audible sigh of relief. Sirius put one foot outside the door and turned to her, his hand still on the doorknob.

"By the way Dora," he said, smiling wickedly at her. "Moony loves chocolate."

Tonks whipped around. "What's that got to do with anything?", she burst out. But Sirius just laughed and proceeded to skip down the stairs singing, "Moony and Dora" at the top of his voice.

"Oh Merlin!" Tonks buried her head in her hands.

"Hello Tonks.", a quiet voice beside her made her open her eyes and look up. Remus Lupin stood just outside her door, smiling in that gentle way of his.

"Wotcher Moo- I mean Remus!", she said feigning what she hoped was a bright voice. Remus smiled.

"So it was my name that Sirius was yelling.", he said softly. She nodded. And mine, she wanted to add. "Come in, Remus," she said instead and was glad that her voice sounded normal. He smiled once again and she moved aside to let him in.

"Chocolate brown suits you," Remus observed as he seated himself on her bed. Tonks smiled to herself, and her hair immediately turned bubblegum pink. "But pink suits you better," he continued. Tonks heaved an inward sigh and frowned at herself.

That was pointless worrying, what she had been doing for sometime. She felt foolish and at the same time, relieved that he liked her favourite hair colour best. She sat down on the stool in front of the dressing table, ignoring the tiny bottles that lay scattered on the dusty floor.

Remus looked around the room and smiled at the splash of vibrant purple paint enlivening the otherwise sober dark green walls. Tonks noticed him looking at it and blushed.

"It was an accident," she said apologetically. "I tripped over Sirius's Animagus form the night I arrived and struck that wall with my wand. And now it doesn't come off."

"Do you want it to?" Remus asked her, putting his head on one side.

"No. I like it. Reminds me of home."

Remus smiled and then tried hard to stifle a yawn. Tonks noticed and blushed again, this time in embarrassment. She stood up hastily.

"I'm sorry," she said, flustered. "It's one in the morning, nearly two. You must be sleepy and I'm keeping you. Well, goodnight." She made this speech in a rush of words, and wild gestures. Remus stood up, somewhat alarmed by her sudden dismissal and walked swiftly to the door. He paused in the corridor and looked at her again. She was -he blinked- _wringing_ her hands, and she looked worried. He smiled at her reassuringly, feeling rewarded to receive an answering smile from her. Now _why_ was he feeling this way?

* * *

He trudged up the flight of stairs to Sirius's room, pondering over his sudden _happiness._ For once, he was relieved to see that Sirius hadn't yet returned from wherever it was that he had gone. He sat on Sirius's ornate bed and closed his eyes. What was he thinking about?

Oh yes. Nymphadora Tonks. Auror. Mad-Eye's protégée. Pink-haired. Clumsy.

He smiled involuntarily, remembering her entry the first time he saw her. Falling over the old troll's leg and knocking Bill's Firewhisky to the floor when Sirius scampered in to greet his cousins (for Andromeda had also been there), and promptly slipped and fallen, bringing Remus down with him. Kingsley had laughed and helped them up, while Bill retired to a corner where he could laugh in peace. Tonks meanwhile was apologizing profusely to Remus while Sirius and Andromeda were embracing and in Andromeda's case, crying.

Padfoot's cousin. Andromeda's daughter. He sighed and heard an answering whine. He opened his eyes to find a large black dog seated in front of him, tongue out, a bag clutched in his forepaws. Remus couldn't help smiling.

In an instant, a tall, dark-haired man was standing in front of him. "That's the spirit, Moony, old thing!" He said, clapping Remus on the back. He sat down next to him on the bed and regarded him seriously.

"Have you told her?" he asked, opening the back and pulling out two Butterbeers.

"Huh?" Remus suddenly sat straight. Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I never knew YOU could be so thick." He shook his head. "I'm asking you if you've told my ickle cousin Tonks that you are madly in love with her."

"Madly in- Sirius! Are you out of your mind?" Remus stood up. "I am not. I hardly know her." He took the Butterbeer Sirius held out to him.

"Enough for her to go pink whenever you so much as glance in her direction."

"Nonsense Padfoot!"

"It is not nonsense!" Sirius stared incredulously at his best friend, and noticing Remus's downcast expression, softened considerably. He put an arm around him.

"Listen mate, when you work out the courage to propose to her, there'll be no one more happy for you both than ol' Padfoot here. And!" He slapped Remus's arm in excitement. "Soon you have around ten little Metamorphmagus Moonylets running about, and then you know it'll all be worth it in the end. And I hope I'll get to be godfather to atleast one of them, huh, Moony?"

Remus chuckled softly. "Padfoot, you dream too much."

"So I do." Sirius sobered up immediately. "We all did. In those old days, remember? Especially Prongs."

Remus smiled fondly. "Remember the time he went book shopping for Lily?

"And came back with a stuffed Quaffle for Harry? Lily's face was priceless!" They shared a quiet laugh.

"Though a stuffed Snitch would have been more appropriate for Harry." Sirius said.

"Yes." Remus agreed. "I like the way he's turned out, Padfoot. Prongs would be so proud."

Sirius smiled. "He would."

Then after a minute of silence, Sirius asked in a different tone. "When do you go to pick Harry up?"

"A week from now, why?" Remus turned to stare at his best friend.

"Nothing, its just that I heard Moody saying that Dora's coming too."

"Padfoot!"

"I'm serious, Moony."

Remus stood up and made his way to the camp bed that stood to the far end of the room.

"Good night, Padfoot."

Sirius sighed. That stupid Moony never let himself be happy.


End file.
